


A Promise to a Father

by AutismGirl4998



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, Bring Ryoken Happiness Week, Comfort, Gen, Ironic how Dr. Kogami comforted his son when he tortures 6 kids in the Lost Incident, Pre-Canon, father and son moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutismGirl4998/pseuds/AutismGirl4998
Summary: Ryoken is very sad that his mommy is gone, but his daddy promises that he won't leave him ever.For Bring Ryoken Happiness Week.
Relationships: Kougami Kiyoshi & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Kudos: 1





	A Promise to a Father

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Bring Ryoken Happiness is now here and today's prompt is Comfort, so there is angst in there, but there will be happiness there! And a certain character who you all despise so much is in it. No, I'm not talking about Lightning.

Ryoken keeps on sitting on the chair as a man keeps on talking about his mommy, looking very sad. The 5 year old boy has found his mommy laying on the big bed, not moving at all. He told his daddy about, but he made a shocked face, runs to the phone and calls 119 about his mommy, but when the doctors arrived, they claimed that his mommy was gone forever. That made him pretty sad.

Kiyoshi looked at his son. He looks so sad. He loved his mother so much. He can tell, he loved Hikari too. He married to her. But she's gone now. He is sad that his wife is gone too.

Soon, the funeral of Hikari Kogami is over, and all of the friends and family members of Hikari went to the Kogami residence at Stardust Road where they send all of their condolences to Kiyoshi, even Kyoko Taki and Aso Kashiwagi, his two finest research doctors, feel sorry for him, but Kiyoshi didn't have time to thank them for sending his condolences, he was looking for his son.

When Kiyoshi came into Ryoken's room to look for him, he heard soft crying coming in his son's closet. When he opened the door, he sees his son, with his head buried in his knees, crying.

"Ryoken?" He gets down on his knees to his son's level with a concern look on his face. "What's the matter?"

Ryoken lifted his head up and stare at his daddy, with tears streaking down his face. He starts to sniffle a lot because of all of the crying he has been doing. "I miss mommy…" Then he buried his face back to his knees and started crying again.

Kiyoshi just stares at his crying son, feeling so bad for him, and also feels sad too. He leans in and hugs his 5 year old son in comfort. "I know. I miss her too."

He stayed like this for a while until Ryoken stopped crying. He feels his son hug him back around the waist. "I love you, daddy. Please don't ever leave me."

Kiyoshi rubs his son's back gently when he said that. "Don't worry, Ryoken. I won't leave you. I promise."

Ryoken smiles when his daddy said it. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Second prompt for Bring Ryoken Happiness is done! And I made Dr. Kogami a good father to Ryoken, but this story is before the Lost Incident happened and before Kogami because a horrible person who tortures 6 children for 6 months. So… Your welcome?


End file.
